I will love you forever
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: fabian and nina are leaving anubis house, as they have graduated, when on their last day there, they meet three girls who are not what they seem
1. Chapter 1

Nina POV

My name is Nina Rutter. I am different. It sounds stupid, but it's the truth. I'm the "chosen one", but that's not all. Twenty years ago, I met a few people who changed my life forever. Literally, forever. Like, I'm stuck in an eighteen-year-olds body forever. But it could be a LOT worse.

Me and Fabian were THE PERFECT pair. And we were of course talking about marriage, how many kids we wanted, the like. Then these three girls, about 13 or 14 years old, showed up at Anubis house the day we were leaving. THEY. WERE. GORGEOUS. Like drop dead, supermodel gorgeous. They asked if they could come inside, their voices sounding like silver chimes. I, of course ,said yes. When Vera came to see who it was, she looked surprised and happy. She greeted the mystery kids with hugs and hello's. "What's going on? Do you know these girls?" I asked. She told me that they were an old family friend, which confused me, considering how young they were. "I'll leave you to it, then." I said. I didn't particularly like Vera, but it made me glad to see her so happy. "No, no." she replied.

"When the Vensara girls are anywhere, they have news for everybody. Call everyone down to the common room, Nina, they look like they have something important to say." I did what I was told. I thought it was ridiculous, I'm pretty sure I'd never seen these girls before, so how would they know anything? But I just brushed it off and called everyone. Mara and Jerome came out of his room laughing and holding hands. I thought I caught a glimpse of something shiny on her left hand, but I didn't stop to wonder about it. Patricia and Eddie I had a hard time finding, but I finally spotted them in the kitchen making out behind the counter. Amber was re-doing her makeup, Alfie was playing with his jester hat, Joy was already in the common room reading a magazine, and Fabian was finishing packing his things, which made me remember that this would possibly be my last time with 99% of the Anubis boarders, minus Mick.

When everyone was gathered, the three "mystery maidens" stood up and introduced themselves. "Hello. My name is Evelyn Vensara." The first girl said in a voice that shimmered like diamonds. She had waist length, golden-brown hair, with beautiful eyes to match. In fact, all of them had the same, exact, eye color. _Strange,_ I thought to myself. The next girl, whose name was Melody, had very short, dark brown hair, and a pale face. Last to introduce herself, was Kylie, who had dark brown hair and a slightly darker skin tone than the other two, although she was still pretty fair. "We have some news for all of you, some of it concerning yourselves." Evelyn sang in her silvery voice. "First off, Nina, we have a letter from your grandmother. She asked us to deliver it personally." she said, handing me a letter. "Second, Jerome, Mara, do you have something you want to tell your fellow boarders?" she asked. _What the heck is she talking about? They don't have anything to tell us… do they? _I thought. Turned out, they had just gotten engaged! Even weirder was the fact that it had just happened 10 minutes ago, directly before they arrived. Next she told Vera that a person named Isabel wanted to see her. She bolted up and called the air port. _Well, this cant get any weirder. _I said in my mind. I was amazingly wrong. Melody told Joy that her brother, Addison, was getting married and wanted her to be there, but forgot her phone number. After that It was just small stuff, like Patricia's mom got a new cat, Eddie's mom was looking for a new house, Fabian was planning to propose to me… WHAT! He stood up and demanded how the heck they knew. They just shrugged and said they had ways of getting information. _He's planning to propose? _I wasn't the least bit upset or embarrassed, but I suspect he was. He was still demanding another answer, so I stood up, kissed him, and said in a whisper, "yes." That got him to calm down.

* * *

><p>Melody and Kylie looked like they were having a hard time not punching Fabian, so I suggested we go upstairs to my room until we were ready to leave. Once we were sitting on my bed, he said "I was planning on asking you later this afternoon, then those freaks showed up and ruined pretty much everything." then he pulled out a small black velvet box. "guess all I can do now is give you the ring." he took my left hand and slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly. My mind flashed to when the prince gave Cinderella her glass slipper. <em>Except this is real, this isn't some glorious fantasy.<em> we sat there for a while kissing, before someone knocked on the door. We both hesitantly drew away. "Come in." I said, annoyance clear in my voice. And then when I saw it was the Vensara sisters, I was even more annoyed. "What do you want?" I asked. Then all of the sudden I felt such guilt for what I'd just said, I started apologizing like it was the end of the world. Then the next second I was super angry and screaming at them for interrupting, and then I was back to guilty feeling. _what is going on? _I thought_ I'm never this emotional…_ then I looked at Kylie and she was smiling mischievously. "What are you doing?" I asked, knowing that they were, in fact, doing something. "Kylie, knock it off." Evelyn barked to her. Then I was normal and annoyed feeling again. "What is wrong with you guys? You knew things that nobody else did, and you're making me an emotional wreck!" "You are why we are here, Nina. You are special. And you already know that." It was Evelyn that seemed to do most of the talking. "You are the chosen one, but in your mind there's something we cant grasp, if you were like us, we would be able to see it." now Melody spoke up, "The letter from your grandmother is really bad news, but we'll be here to make you feel better." it was totally off the subject, but I opened the letter. Melody was right. The letter could have been a knife for all I knew. It read like this:

_Dear Nina, I didn't want you to see me in pain, so I acted like I was alright when you called. If you are reading this, than my dear childhood friends have reached you, and I am in a better place and smiling down on you. Enclosed is my will. I leave everything to you, Evelyn, Melody, and Kylie. They have been my friends since I was around the age they LOOK. They will help you and Fabian, and you will be loved, cherished, and cared for. Remember, I am smiling down on you. All my love, xoxo, Gran. _

Gran was dead….. I was so happy just moments before, now my world about came crashing down on top of me. But then I was alright, and knew that she was happy somehow. Fabian was behind me, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Then I was actually happy again. "Wait, what did she mean 'since I was around the age they look?'"

"We're what most people call shape-shifters, but we shorten it into just shifters" Kylie said. "Your grandmother was such a good friend, and when she asked why we didn't age, we just flat out told her. None of us are as young as we look." "So, how old are you then?" Fabian asked. Melody spoke again "we three are 588 years old, but we just added another sister and her husband. They're 582" I went white. These girls were immortal? I thought that was just a thing of dreams and nightmares. Apparently not. Amber came running into the room just then. "NINA! Will you please please please let me help with the wedding plans?" "Sure." I said. "We've got to go, but you'll be seeing us around." Evelyn said. Then they literally disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn's POV

_I am so glad that's over! _I thought as I got in the cab we had called. Telling someone that their grandma's dead is tough, but then telling them that your some weird creature that's almost 600 years old, it's a good way to land yourself in an asylum. "Hey, where exactly are we going?" Melody asked me. "I booked us at a hotel not far, so we can keep an eye on them," I replied. Then Kylie asked me the dumbest question I'd heard in 200 years. "Are we going to change them into shifters?" "NO," I replied my voice dripping sarcasm. "Carol just told us to change her granddaughter and her boyfriend. OF COURSE WE ARE YOU IDIOT!" I swear, she's dumber than algae at times. "Fine! Jeez, you don't need to yell!" she replied. "Look, you two," melody started. She's three months older than Kylie, and seven months older than me, so she thinks she has some kind of authority, "Kylie, you need to pay more attention, and Evelyn, you don't honestly need to be so sarcastic, or loud, do you want the cab driver to drop us off right here and we have to run the rest of the way?" she challenged. "It would be quicker," I reasoned, but the theory behind calling a cab everywhere is that, if we ran everywhere, people would obviously notice, and we would wind up in a science lab as experiments. Once in a while, when we're in a secluded place, we'll run more often, but not much. Basically, what we do is "shift" into pretty much anything, even a blade of grass. We usually stay in vampire form, as it's easier to manipulate people when we're gorgeous. When we need to eat, we shift into human form and eat normal food. "We're here," the cab driver called. Without waiting for him to name the price, we handed him two 100 dollar bills, knowing that we overpaid by a lot. But, the guy was having some financial troubles, so we all mentally decided we would tip him a lot. We all have special powers when we're in vampire form. Our youngest sister, Jamie, who's on her honeymoon, can see the future, Kylie can control and feel your emotions, Melody has some form of mind control, and I can burn you on the spot, without actually harming you. And then there's the mermaid powers, and just the overall ability to turn into anything you want, even mist! That's what happened when we were finished talking to Fabian and Nina, we all, using our mind speak, decided to turn into mist so it would look like we vanished. Makes a powerful impression. We got our luggage out of the cab and told him to drive away, insisting that he keep the change. We get our money from pretty much everywhere. We're technically millionaires, but if we told anyone we would be, again, lab experiments! "Do you think Nina and Fabian will let us help plan the wedding?" Kylie asked. "I don't know, maybe," I replied. We walked up to the five star hotel, and I shifted into an adult so we could check in. "Hello, welcome to Athenaeum hotels and appartments. Do you have a reservation?" asked the clerk at the service desk. "Yes, they are under the name Vensara." I replied. "Ah yes, your room number is 382. I hope you find your stay pleasant." he said, as Melody and Kylie walked up, also in adult form. Once we were in our room we shifted back into young vampires, our most preffered form, and just talked using mind speak the whole night. Once or twice we stole a glimpse at Jamie, but every time we looked something was going on nobody really wanted to see. Even though she only looks 12 ½, she knows all about EVERYTHING in that area. When the day finally came around, we called a cab, and went to find Fabian and Nina, who undoubtedly stayed at Amber's house for the night. Thankfully though, they were preserving their virtue until wedding night.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

I woke up that morning on Ambers floor, and I didn't honestly remember why I was there until I saw Fabian sleeping on the couch. Amber's mom and dad were kind enough to let us stay there for the night until we found SEPARATE apartments. Both of us had made the "I'm gonna wait till I'm married" commitment, and it wasn't honestly that hard to hold to it… for me anyways, I don't really know about Fabian. All I knew was that at breakfast, as we sat down, I was THE HAPPIEST person in the world. I loved Fabian with all of my heart, and I know he felt the same about me. Then I remembered THEM… Evelyn, Melody and Kylie. I wondered what they were doing, after all they were only 13, wait no, they were 588, but they look 13, but… whatever. I'm just gonna forget about them for awhile. "So, we need to start planning." Amber interrupted my thoughts. "We've got to go shopping for the invitations, the dress, plan where its going to be held…" I honestly didn't hear most of what she said. I just kept thinking about the Vensara girls. _If they were gran's friend, why didn't she tell me? Is there something they're going to do to us? _my eyes flickered to Fabian, who looked scared by what Amber was saying, even though I know he didn't understand a word of it. I looked down at my ring. It was silver, with an oval diamond set in the middle, and three perfectly circle ones on each side of it. _Gran's gone, and Fabians parents were killed in that wreck along I-75 while visiting America, so… why not live forever? We would be so happy… _again Amber interrupted my thoughts "Nina! Are you getting any of this? Your only going to get married once, you know!" she yelled. "I know, Amber! I don't really want a big wedding, so lets just keep it kind of simple and traditional, like in a church or something." I replied. "Ok… but you're going to need a lot of help with the dress shopping!" she said. Right then, as I looked out the window, I saw a taxi pull up in front of the house. "they're here." I said. "What?" Fabian asked "how did they find us?" "It wasn't hard" we heard Melody say behind us. "We knew you didn't have a place to stay yet, so we deducted that you would more than likely sleep at Amber's house!" Kylie piped up from somewhere else in the room. "What are you doing here! If mommy and daddy find out I invited friends over without their permission, I might get my credit card taken away for a week!" Amber yelled nervously. "Relax! We'll just turn into mist if they decide to come home from work early." Evelyn said. "Now, Nina, we picked up a few wedding dresses we think you might like." she spoke again. _Yeah right! Like you know anything about my style!_ "Uh, actually, we do." Kylie replied, as if she could read my thoughts. "What? I didn't say that out loud, did I?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Forgot to mention we can read minds. Just for future reference." Kylie said in her lively voice. "We've actually been following you for 5 years, so we have a pretty good Idea of what you like and don't like, same with you Fabian." she said. "Wait, isn't that considered stalking?" he said, annoyance in his voice. "No, not if you're a magical being." Melody chimed. "Fabian, can I talk to you for a second?" "of course" he said walking over to me. When I saw Melody's eyes trailing us, I realized they would be able to hear every word I said to him, unfortunately. "Can you guys just hold of the mind reading for a few minutes?" I asked. "Sure." they all said at the same time. "What is it Nina? Are they making you uncomfortable?" he asked. I heard Kylie's gorgeous bell-sounding laugh from the other room. "I thought you said you were gonna hold off the mind reading!" I yelled to them. "It's Kylie! You honestly thought she would listen?" Evelyn replied. "Well, try to keep her under control… please? Its important." I yelled back. "What is it Nina?" I pulled him onto Amber's bed. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." he replied with a kiss, gentle at first but then more passionate. We only pulled away when we were both desperate for air. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked. "Yes, it was." I replied. As we walked back into the living room, everyone, including Amber, was grinning like an idiot. "None of you listened at all, did you?" I said. "Nope. Not at all." Melody replied, the most beautiful smile on her face. "Amber, why are you smiling?" I asked. "Because apparently, they can project their thoughts into other peoples minds. I'm so happy for you two." she replied. "Now, like I said before, we have some dresses for you to try on, Nina." Evelyn said. "Some of them are pure white, some have splashes of color, and others are pastels. But, we know you'll like them all." Melody continued. "No, Fabian, you cant see ANY of them, you never know which one she'll pick!" Kylie chimed, apparently answering one of Fabians thoughts. "Lets go, Nina!" Amber yelled, already halfway up the stairs to her room. Each of the sisters grabbed three dresses, and ran up to join Amber. They were back down in 2 seconds, pulling me to a torture chamber in my mind. I don't know why, but I already felt like I was such good friends with them, and it turned out I was. We were friends from then on, and still are. The dress I chose was white with lavender beading on the top. It was a strapless A-line, and had lavender pleats. Everything about it was perfect. I wanted to run down and show Fabian, but Evelyn scolded me and said that, 100 years ago, even the thought of that was said to have brought bad luck. I never believed in superstitions, but they still wouldn't let me. So I took it of and put on a light blue blouse, dark denim jeans, and some ballet flats that matched the color of my shirt. Amber of course started fussing with my hair, but Melody took over and in 10 seconds had a casual yet beautiful style done. "I have got to learn how to do that." Amber said, sounding amazed. I walked down the stairs, feeling like I was walking down the aisle. Fabian was dressed in a blue-grey shirt with kakis and tennis shoes on, and of course, he was staring at me like I was the most beautiful being on earth. "What are you staring at?" I asked. "The angel in front of me." he replied. "Really? What does she look like?" I replied with a question. "Long, golden hair, the most beautiful grey eyes, and smooth, fair skin." he ended, kissing me gently. After two seconds though, Kylie started giggling like a five-year-old and ruined the moment. "Lets go house shopping!" Amber shouted, before I could start yelling at Kylie. "There are some really nice, affordable, apartments on Kellington and Ranton, why don't you start there?" Evelyn stated. "Your not coming?" I asked. Even though I didn't even know them a day I felt like they were some of my closest friends. "No, we cant stay away from our husbands very long, just like you cant be separated from Fabian for a while." _I don't believe it! They're married to? I wonder If we'll get to meet their husbands? _I thought. "You will, soon." Kylie replied. Then they vaporized into thin air again.


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn's POV

_We really ought to stop doing that to them. _I said to Melody, using mind speak._ yeah, we're gonna freak 'em out if we keep vaporizing. _she replied. _what house are they gonna pick? _Kylie asked, forgetting that the one who could see the future was away._ I don't know, the only one that can see that is Jamie. _I reminded her, trying my hardest not to be sarcastic. _They're such a cute couple, they'll probably pick the cute little German-looking ones. _I continued. _Uh, Kylie, we're here. Don't float away on the clouds. _Melody said.It was joke we used whenever we were in our mist form and someone didn't pay attention to where we were, usually Kylie. We turned into our adult vampire forms, and walked to our rooms. Across the hall we could hear six boys arguing about who had burnt the complimentary popcorn. It turned out it was a guy named Trey. It's always amusing to listen to boys argue. Then, our door opened, and in walked my husband, Zack, Melody's husband, Ian, and Kylie's husband, Mikey. "hello, Ev." Zack said. Ev was his nickname for me. Melody and Ian immediately fell into a kiss, while the rest of us looked at them with weirded-out looks on our face. They had always been the most romantic of us six. After them was Kylie and Mikey, then me and Zack. "What's going on with you guys?" I asked. "Not much, you?" Zack replied. "same" I answered. "Oh, come on. You've gotta try alot harder." Mikey said, his tone cheerful. "We know you better than that." "Fine, if you must know, we've just made friends with Fabian and Nina." I replied. "You mean the ones you've been stalking for the past five years?" he asked again. "NO! its not considered stalking if your not a human!" I shrieked. "Sure, LYN." he said. He knows I hate it when he calls me that. "Whatever, MICKEY!" I retorted. He hates being called mickey as much as I hate being called lyn. "All right, knock it off you two." Kylie said. "Come on, Mikey. I want to show you the new house I want." she was always looking for another house. And every time, they were AT LEAST a quarter of a million dollars. "I have something for you. I picked it up in the Bermuda triangle, Tamara said to give it to you." Zack said, as I turned back to him. Out of a little sea-green bag, he pulled a beautiful shell comb. It was white, and had a bunch of little gems strung onto it using gold thread. "After all these years, she finally gives me a wedding present." I said. I recognized it as a mermaids comb. They'll wash up on shore from time to time, but by then they just look like a broken shell. "although, I do remember her saying that I wasn't going to get my present for a while because they took so long to make." yep, that's what she said. They hand make their combs, making them priceless. "I missed you." I said. "I missed you too." he replied, swooping me into a sweet kiss. We broke away after we heard Kylie shrieking in excitement. "Oh, great. Mikey agreed to buy her the house." I said. "Another one? isn't this her sixth house?" He asked. "according to her, you can never have to many houses." I replied. I left to go see how extravagant this one was. It was an 5,386 sq. foot house, three stories, yellow, and on little Gasparilla island, Florida. It was also 844,600 dollars, with 10,000 dollar taxes. "And what do you plan on using this one for, huh Kylie?" I asked. "It's going to be a whenever house. For when ever we want." she replied. We already called one of the top floor bedrooms, and there's only two, so two of you three are going to have to sleep in one of the lower levels. "I call top level!" I shouted without thinking. Melody was there in half a second, along with Ian. We argued about who got the top room the entire night. The next morning it was decided that since me and Zack had been there first, we got the 3rd floor room. Melody was none to happy, but she quickly settled for a room on the second floor, when she saw how spacious it was. We sent a text to Fabian and Nina saying that we wouldn't be there today, and congratulations on the new apartments. Just like we had predicted they picked the cute little German-looking ones. They had rooms right next to each other, and Amber's parents had "Insisted" that she move in one as well. So they were all living right next to each other. Now, Jerome and Mara had, by this time, Separate apartments as well, along with Eddie and Patricia. Eddie and Patricia got engaged the day we showed up at Anubis house, and we were going to blurt it out just like we had with Fabian and Nina, but considering how that blew up in our face, we mentally agreed not to. Interrupting my thoughts was a knock on the door. Like lightning, everyone was in their adult forms. House keeping came in, expecting to have beds to make, coffee to refill, etc. but when she saw that nothing was even touched, she just left, confused thoughts running through her head. "That went well." I heard Kylie say behind me. "Maybe tonight we should destroy the bed, huh Melody?" Ian exclaimed. Every one knew what that meant, so thank goodness we had separate bedrooms in our suite. I kept reading Nina's thoughts. She was so happy, and when I read Fabian, so was he. Their thoughts were constantly on the other, and anyone could tell they couldn't wait to get married. Amber was so busy planning, though, that it made me exhausted just hearing her thoughts. I knew exactly what kind of wedding they wanted, and Amber wasn't anywhere close. They wanted a simple church wedding. Amber was planning a gigantic Theater wedding. They wanted the church music director to sing. Amber was planning Justin Bieber. That would have to be stopped so that they could actually enjoy their wedding. Another huge issue, was that Amber wanted it in two months. They wanted it at the end of summer, so at least six months. We would have to plan with them. And I thought that we ought to give them one of Kylie's six houses, but she vigorously disagreed, so I started looking into it. When night finally rolled around, Melody and Ian shut the door, leaving us other two couples in a very awkward silence. "Sooooo," Kylie started. But she didn't get to finish, because Mikey swept her into their bedroom, locking the door. I left Zack to change into his black pajama PANTS. No shirt. Ever. I got dressed in my blue lace chami and shorts. It was my favorite, and he liked it, so it worked out nice. We didn't usually make love, we just made out… most of the time. I know that it was reverse for Melody, though. Kylie was the same as me. I ran out of the bathroom and started jumping on the bed. I may be 588, but I still have the mind, and youthful glow, of a 13 year-old. He ran and started jumping with me… until he grabbed me and pulled me down. "Tell me you love me." he stated, pinning me with my arms by my head. "no!" I shrieked, transforming into a newborn vampire, therefore gaining more strength than him. I whipped on top of him. "tell me you love me" I teased. "I love you." he said, and, taking advantage of my surprise, he gained the upper hand. "I love you…" I said in a whisper, but due to our advanced hearing, he heard it plain as day. Next thing I know we were making out on the bed, and because we don't need air, the kiss lasted all night…


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

_This is what it's like to be in love… _I thought. My mind was constantly on Fabian, and how much I loved him. I completely vetoed all of Amber's wedding plans, and Fabian completely agreed with me. I had a nice little church I picked out where I wanted it to be held, Saginaw Valley Church of the Nazarene. _**(Look it up, it's real! Although it's not in England.) **_

The worship pastor was a pretty good singer, so I heard, and it was such a nice little place, that I couldn't help but want my wedding there. I wanted the shifters to help me plan more than Amber, though. She was such a modern girly-girl, and I wanted a completely traditional and simple wedding. Them being as old as they are, I was certain that they were in at least some respects more traditional than Amber. So I called them.

"Hello?" Evelyn said as she picked up the phone. "Hey, would you guys want to come over and help with wedding plans? An Amber-planned wedding is definitely a disaster waiting to happen." I asked. A second later I heard a knock at my door. As I opened it, who should be there but Melody, Evelyn and Kylie. "Have you guys been sitting outside my door?" I asked, a bit confused. "No, we turned into a light particle and zipped over here." Kylie replied matter-of-factly. "Now," Evelyn started, "we know of the church that you want, and you're right, it's a great place to get married, but we have to call and book it, first." she said, picking up her phone.

In a matter of minutes, we were "booked", and the wedding scheduled for September 5th. Fabian had come in while we were on the phone, and had since joined in the plans. Our flower girl and ring bearer were going to be Fabians cousins. Ella, who was only 5, and her brother, Sam, who was 6.

My maid of honor would, of course, be Amber, and her dad would walk me down the aisle, since my dad had left before I was born. I was daydreaming, when a voice finally got through to me.

"Nina?" it said. I snapped out of it, and was staring into the beautiful blue eyes that I knew so well, yet were so easy to get lost in. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you want Red roses or some other color or flower?" I heard Melody say. "Red roses." I said, without leaving Fabians eyes. Now we were just staring at each other, our faces speaking more than words could ever say.

_I cant believe he's mine. _I thought to my self, then said "Girls, how about we go get some food for everyone, I'm starved." Evelyn was the first to reply. "We don't eat unless we have to. Food doesn't taste good, even in human form." she said. "Well, I need to talk to you about something anyways, so you're coming." I told them all. Fabian knew something was up, but he let it slide.

When we were all seated in a restaurant, I asked the sisters a question that got me to where I am today. "How do you change people into shifters?" I could tell, mostly because they didn't try to hide it, that they were surprised. "What?" Melody asked. "You heard me," I said.

I know now that this was a touchy subject for them, and I also know why. "well… its kind of hard to explain…" Evelyn started, "We don't exactly know how it happens, but we know how to do it." Kylie finished. "And we also know it's the worst pain anyone could ever feel in the brief thirty seconds it takes to change." Melody stated. "Like, being-turned-into-a-vampire pain?" Amber asked. "A LOT worse." Evelyn said. "How can it be a lot worse? In the books, it says that it feels like fire is flowing through your veins." Amber said again. "Yes, that's sorta what it feels like, only on top of the fire, make it feel like your being frozen, hold your breath, and peel the skin off your body. That's almost equivalent." Melody told us.

_I don't care, as long as I can be with Fabian forever, I will do anything, and feel any pain. _I thought to them, knowing they were reading me."Yes, but will he?" Evelyn asked me. To that, I had no answer. I didn't know if Fabian wanted to live forever, and even if we both did, _what was the cost to our souls_? "We're pretty sure we have souls, though we cant really be 100% positive." Melody said, answering my unspoken thought. "So, back to the original question, how do you change someone?" I asked.

Evelyn shifted her wait, Kylie looked down, and Melody looked away. "Well? Is someone gonna tell me?" I said, getting a little impatient. Evelyn sighed and said, "There's a special form we have to be in to change somebody, our nails get about 2 inches long and sharp as razors. Then we just pierce the person with our nails, and the pain begins." I was happy enough with that answer and, standing up, I said "We have to go home and talk to Fabian. Come on!" I walked out the door, and was in my car within 2 minutes. Amber joined me a few seconds later.

When I got home, Evelyn was talking to Fabian, who was concentrating on what she said so much, that he didn't even notice me walk in. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked Fabian. The next instant I was wrapped in a very sweet, but passionate kiss. "Do you want to live forever?" he asked me. "As long as I can with you," I replied. He chuckled a little before swooping me into another sweet kiss.

It was decided. We would be changed in exactly one week, which seemed like an eternity. The days prior to it were spent learning the ropes, like how to shift, what not to do, etc.

Then the day arrived. We decided we would be changed at the same time, so we laid on the floor, hand in hand. I kept my eyes open until I saw the girls shift into the form they HAD to be in. They seriously looked scary. Their skin turned completely white, and their hair turned black as coal. The clothes they were wearing looked like a gothic vampires, and their finger nails, like they said, were 2 inches long and dripping a black liquid. I had to shut my eyes after that. I didn't even hear them approach, when I felt knives stabbing into my arm. I screamed, and then I heard who I thought was Evelyn, say "I'm sorry," though it was so distorted it sounded more like a hiss than a voice. Then it started.

It's impossible to describe the pain, but they did a pretty good job of it. First it felt like all the air was being sucked out of my lungs. I tried to breathe, but I couldn't. Then at the same time, the fire flooded through me, while the ice froze my entire being. After ten long seconds, I felt as if my skin was being pulled slowly off my body. I didn't have the strength to scream again, and I couldn't hear Fabian, so I assumed that it must have something to do with the process.

It was the longest thirty seconds of my life, but then the pain stopped as if time had froze. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, pulling Fabian with me…


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn POV

I hated changing people. I hated shifting into our "Changer" form, as we call it. When I first shifted into that form, I scared myself. My skin was as white as a sheet of paper, and my hair was as black as soot. Then both of my eyes turned completely black, including the whites. Thank goodness Nina didn't see that part.

I walked over to her, noiselessly. Melody had agreed to change Fabian, because Kylie hated that form most out of all of us. We mentally counted, and on three "poisoned" them. Nina screamed, and I whispered the words I'm sorry to her, but I hated how they came out sounding like a hiss. It was just part of the form.

As soon as I removed my finger nails, I shifted into regular, boring human form, and started crying. I hated doing this to people anyways, but seeing 2 lovers on the floor, looking as if they were dead… it's just pure torture. Melody shifted into human form as well, to make the seconds go by faster.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She was never one to cry, except when she laughs really hard in human form. I loved my sisters with all of my heart and soul. Kylie came in when she heard me sobbing. Amber was there, but she was couldn't bring herself to look at them.

By now they only had 15 seconds left, but they also couldn't hear. They could have been screaming their lungs out, and they wouldn't have known. The poison makes you incapable of moving any muscle in your body, which includes your vocal cords.

They looked and sounded completely dead. They weren't breathing. Their hearts weren't pumping. They were pale and cold. It was horrible. Then, Nina sat up, and Fabian with her.

The color returned to their face, and their skin warmed. They looked just like normal, everyday people. But now, they weren't. They were shifters. I relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"You look the same, Nina." I said to her. "It's just cause I'm in human form," she replied, shifting into a "golden vampire" as we say. She looked stunning. Fabian shifted into the same form, before she could see him with her new eyes. "NINA!" Amber yelled, running over to her friend. "You. Look. Gorgeous." she said with a hug. "I have to agree with Amber, you look more amazing than you ever have." Fabian stated. She turned around to look at him, and gave him a dazzling smile. He kissed her passionately, and for a long time too, because, who wants to break away when you don't need to?

They did separate, though, because Kylie cleared her throat, eager to go home to Mikey. "Thank you, so much." Nina said, still holding Fabians hand. "I wont say your welcome. It's not something I like to be thanked for." I replied, every word true. "Still, thanks." she said again. "Whatever." I replied.

"Sooooo, can I leave? 'Cause me and Mikey were gonna go visit our new house." Kylie stated. "You guys bought a house?" Nina asked, a bit stunned looking. "It's her sixth one." I told her. "You guys have six houses? Way cool." Amber said. "No, Kylie has six houses. I have two, and Melody has four." I replied. "_Way to be modest…"_ I heard Nina say in her head. "Don't forget we can read minds." I reminded her, and she immediately looked embarrassed. "So, now that everybody's changed, you can be friends with the whole house of Anubis forever!" I yelled. _Oh…Crap… _I thought.

"WHAT!" Nina and Fabian both exclaimed. And that was only the beginning…


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's POV

So they changed everyone before us… brilliant. "When were you planning on telling us?" We both yelled at the once. Melody simply replied "Tomorrow." _Is there some special reason for tomorrow? _I asked in my head. _No, it was just a convenient time for everyone. _I heard her reply using mind speak. "Wait, so Amber's a shifter to?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, I was actually the first. I pretended not to know the pain when we went to the restaurant the other day." she told me. "How could you lie to me?" I asked, not disguising the hurt in my voice. "Well, it wasn't easy, knowing that we tell each other everything, but I did it for you, so you could decide in your own time." she replied.

Now I just wanted to know who was changed, and when. And I also wanted to see everyone in "golden vampire" form. "So, who's a shifter and who's not?" I asked. "Well, after Amber was Mara and Jerome, then Patricia and Eddie. That's it." Melody said.

It was apparent she wanted to go home to her husband, so I said "If you guys want to go home, that's alright." Evelyn was going to stay and help with plans, much to my relief. Amber still thought Justin Bieber would be better than the church music director, but, since I was the bride, I won that battle.

After we were all done with planning for the day, the girls just wanted to talk, so Fabian left, but not before he gave me a very sweet kiss. "So, how does this whole thing work?" I asked. "Well, basically, you're going to look eighteen forever, unless you shift into an older form. One thing we have noticed, though, is that we cant shift into an age younger than when we were changed." she told me. I didn't care about being younger though.

"Where do you want to go for your honeymoon?" she asked me. That was a little off the subject, but I told her anyway. " I'd like to go to Fiji. Or any tropical island." I said. I had wanted to go to Fiji since I was a little girl. "Ok, I'll have Melody arrange it." she replied. "Wait, you'll have Melody arrange it? What does that mean?" I asked. Then I remembered. Melody had some form of mind control. "I don't care where he takes me." I quickly said, knowing that, since we weren't even in college yet, money was a bit of an issue. "Don't worry about the money. Jamie and Evan got back yesterday, and she saw the winning lottery tickets, which we purchased. Here," she said, handing me a mega millions ticket.

"Now I see why you guys are so…" I couldn't think of a word that wouldn't sound weird, but she blurted out the first one that had come to my head. "Wealthy." she said, chuckling. "Yeah, I guess," I replied, laughing with her and Amber.

Amber had shifted into golden vampire form, and she looked even more beautiful than she had when she was human. "Plus," she said, "I don't even have to put on makeup anymore." That was a plus for anybody, really.

"So, do you have any special abilities, Amber?" I asked her. "Well, you know how when I was human, I could tell more easily than most, if two people liked each other?" she said. "Yeah," I replied. "Well, apparently, my special ability is that I can see auras." That confused me a little. "What does that mean?" I asked her again. "I can SEE when people are happy, or sad, or anything in between or out between." she said, making no sense on the last part. "Oh, cool." I told her. Then Evelyn spoke. "Nina, you and Fabian have a gift also, and it's highly valued by anyone in the supernatural world." she said. _And how do you know this? _I asked using mind speak. "Jamie." she replied, out loud. _Cool. I have a gift. Now, what is it?_ I thought, not really asking, but seeing if she would reply. "You, Nina, are a gift thief. And Fabian is a blinder, which means, he can blind you or make you think you're somewhere else, without actually blinding you or moving you. Its like a mind trick." she finished. Gift thief. Sounds interesting. _What can I do?_ I asked again, a little unclear on what my gift meant, and why it was special. "A gift thief, can take anyone's gift away, making them incapable of using it, and use it themselves. Now do you see why it's so valued?" she said. _yeah, I think so… _I thought.

"What else is there in the world, other than shifters?" I asked out loud, honestly scared of knowing. What she said next didn't surprise me as much as it made me nervous. "There are mermaids, vampires, witches, fairies, griffins, and even unicorns. Not to mention the thousands of others." yep, that's what I was expecting. "Have you met a fairy? I've always loved fairies." Amber asked her. Evelyn replied that she had, and that she was actually good friends with one. "Can I please meet her? Even though I'm eighteen, I still love fairies." Amber stated. "I think I can arrange it, but you CAN NOT be in any form other than animal or fairy, they're terrified of everything else." she said.

Amber squealed with delight, and then it dawned on her… "I can be a fairy?" she asked, excitement clear in her voice. "Yep." Evelyn told her. What happened next was typical and expected of her, meaning, she almost tore my apartment to pieces she jumped around so much.

"Are you gonna shift any time soon?" I asked her, getting tired of watching her run around at the speed of light. She stopped and finally transformed into a fairy.

She shrunk down to about the size of a new pencil, with pink rose petals as a top and skirt. The last thing to happen was that wings sprouted out of her back. They were the shape of a butterfly's, and transparent with a hint of pink. She started floating around, graceful as a falling feather. The only catch, was that her voice was so small, it was hard to hear even with the ears of a vampire.

"I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy!" was all she said for about the next 5 minutes, anyway. But, when she did stop talking, it was because she shifted back into Golden vampire. "So, how do like being a fairy?" I asked her. "It's the most amazing thing, Nina. You have got to try it." she replied. "I will when we go meet… what's her name?" I asked Evelyn, who had never actually said her name. "It's Melrutsaia." _**(Mel-ROOT-say-a)**_ she said. "Whoa, do all fairies have such hard to say names?" Amber asked. "Yes, and her name is actually extremely simple compared to some. It's like the human name Anne." Evelyn replied. "Yikes." Amber said, a little overwhelmed for the moment.

"Well, I think I'll go home now." Evelyn said after a few more minutes of just plain chit-chat. "Ok, thanks for helping with wedding plans, and everything else." I said, as she walked out the door. "Almost everything." she "corrected" me.


	8. authors note

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, just a dumb authors note, but I just had to say thank you for all the amazing reviews! I honestly expected nobody to like my story, because its got a lot of things from different books and movies. But anyway, again, thank you all sooooooooooo much! Luv u!**


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyns POV

When I got home, I was greeted by Melody and Kylie running up and hugging me, yelling "Hi Evelyn!" _uh-oh, what did you guys do? _I asked them. "Nothing, we just missed you, that's all." Kylie replied. That's strange, because usually she loves it when I'm out of the house, complaining that I'm "Too bossy".

"You missed me, even though I was only gone for 4 hours?" I questioned, knowing that something was up. "Well… we just thought that, because you're going to see Melrutsaia, we could host a ball, maybe?" Kylie asked. If that wasn't out of the ordinary, nothing has ever been.

"Why the heck would YOU want to host a ball?" I asked. "Well, we wanted to have everyone together, so, yeah." Melody replied. "I'm guessing that when you say everyone, you mean all of our extended family?" I sighed. We were going to need to rent a BIG space if we actually wanted everyone to be able to dance. "Plus the rest of the Anubis gang." Kylie said.

That wasn't a good idea AT ALL. Joy was still desperate to get Fabian, and she would do anything, and when Mick came back from Australia, he had actually kissed Mara, thinking she still liked him, and she had punched him in the face. Plus, Alfie just annoyed everyone but Mick and Jerome. So, relationships between everyone were kinda tight. But, they got the better of me, and we booked a place called Fernencia, a place literally made just for ballroom dancing.

We got started on making the invitations. Of course, it was going to be renaissance themed, meaning, everyone got suits and dresses that looked like they were from the middle-ages. The hardest invites to make were to Philip, Syrena, Tamara, and some other mers, what with them living underwater. Then we sent a couple invites to The Cullen family, then the Anubis members, and we also invited a couple of fairies, but they didn't come.

None of the shifters were concerned about money anymore, and Mara actually could see the future, so everyone was getting along pretty well. However, Nina didn't want to cash in the lottery ticket, so Melody had to do it for her. They won 108,000,000 dollars, 25,000,000 of which they gave to Mara and Jerome, the same amount to Patricia and Eddie, and 15,000,000 to Amber.

When the day of the ball arrived, everyone was either stunningly beautiful, or dazzlingly handsome, making Joy, Mick, and Alfie seethe with jealousy.

Even though Joy knew that Nina and Fabian were engaged, she thought that if she could make it look like Fabian was cheating on her or her on him, they would break up. So, she thought of a plan…

*"Hey Fabian, how's it going?" she said as she walked up to him, her cream colored ball gown flowing behind her. "Perfect, everything's perfect." he replied, staring at Nina who was chatting with Patricia and Mara. "Wow, I cant believe you put up with her, Fabes." she said, using his old nickname. "don't, call me that." he told her. "Why not? After what she did to you, I thought for sure you two were over." she hinted. "What?" he asked, not sure what she meant. "You don't know yet? I saw her the other day at the theater with some guy, holding hands and kissing." she lied, unfortunately very fluently. But, Fabian had gotten a lot smarter over the years, and before he jumped to conclusions, he questioned her. "What day?" he asked. "Just this past Tuesday." she lied again. Unfortunately for Joy, Fabian was with her the whole day Tuesday. "Strange, considering we were together that whole day, Joy." he told her. To this she had no answer, and she stormed away.*

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better." I said, walking up to Fabian, as he was staring angrily at Joy, who proceeded to leave the dance shortly after. "Yeah, I guess." he said, relaxing as we heard Joy's car leave the parking lot. "Hey, don't worry. Nina would never, ever do that. Especially now, considering she's immortal." I said, trying to comfort him. "Yeah, you're right." he said.

"You, sir, need to go over to Nina, and start dancing with her." I said as the famous song, _Moonlight Sonata_, began to play. This was _my _song anyways, so I grabbed Zack and we danced as though the song would never end. When it _was_ over though, I realized that we were the only ones actually on the dance floor! Then of course everyone started clapping, and I was somewhat embarrassed.

I was over by the punch bowl, when Nina approached and said "Where did you learn to dance like that?" It was actually a pretty ridiculous question, but I replied with a smile, "Years and years and years of practice." That seemed to be enough for her, and she hauled Fabian out on the floor.

They began dancing to the famous tune _Clair De Lune_, and I would never have known that both of them hadn't ever taken a lick of dance class. Jerome and Mara were the same way, along with Patricia and Eddie, which surprised me most.

When the night wore away, and Alfie and Mick were actually asleep on some chairs we had set up, we decided to conclude our dancing.

The only ones that had actually drank any of the punch were Tamara, Philip, Syrena, Alfie, and Mick. We woke them up, and had Jerome Drive them home. After everyone said goodbye, we started cleaning up, and had the place as good as new in about 5 minutes. When the receptionist came with our bill, she took one look at the place and scratched off a hundred bucks. It still came to about 1,285 dollars though.

Later on, back at our hotel suite, us Vensaras were chatting about our 123rd ball. Jamie and Evan were just staring at each other until they couldn't take it anymore and decided to "retire". After a while, we just decided to shift into human form and sleep for the first time in decades. I just threw on a white chami and some pink shorts, and headed for bed.

My night was filled with beautiful and peaceful dreams…


	10. Chapter 10

Nina POV

What a night! I never thought I would actually enjoy dancing so much. It was funny, cause I asked Evelyn how she had learned to dance so beautifully, and when me and Fabian started dancing, we were just as graceful looking. I wouldn't have believed it if Kylie hadn't shown me the video she took, though.

When I got home, I was tired. No physically, I would never be physically tired again, but mentally. There was so much going on! I was still planning the wedding, and now Mara had asked Melody for help, and Patricia had asked Kylie, so I only had one person to protect me from Amber's crazy ideas! _Yep, _I thought, _I'm shifting into human form and going to sleep._

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of girls talking. It was Evelyn and Amber, planning again. _They seem more into this than me! _I thought. I just pretended to sleep for awhile, listening to what was going on.

"No, she's not going to like that." I heard Evelyn say. "Why not? I like it." Amber asked. "That's why, because you like it and you two have totally different personalities." She replied. _That's true…_ I thought. "Oh good, your awake." I heard Evelyn chime. _Can't I stay in bed for a few more minutes? _I groaned in my head. "NO!" Amber shrieked. I bolted upright, then I remembered that Amber was a shifter too. Unfortunately I was now completely awake, and there was no point in staying in bed, so I got up.

"Well, what's going on?" I asked. Amber replied, giving me an answer five miles long. "We need to know what kind of shoes you want. I think you need glass slippers with little Swarovski crystal hearts on them, but Evelyn thinks that's to much." whoa. "Glass slippers? How on earth am I gonna be able to dance in those?" I accused slash questioned her. Wrong answer. "I was also thinking that you could have some Ivory colored Christian Louboutin's, that way at the reception you can still wow everyone with your sense of style, but not cut your feet to ribbons." she replied. "Umm, Amber, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. She pondered for a few seconds but couldn't come up with anything. "If you pick out the shoes, then that's YOUR style, not mine." I reminded her. "Oh yeah, good point." she replied again.

Evelyn had brought her laptop, and I picked out a pair of white ballerina flats from David's Bridal, much to Amber's dismay. "Why cant you get something fancier?" she asked. I sighed, when was she gonna learn? "These are nice, and they match my dress perfectly, so just let it be." I told her. She was content with "they match perfectly" so she forgot about it.

"So, where do you two lovebirds want to live?" Evelyn asked. That was a tough one, because, obviously, we needed to talk that over together. "I don't care, as long as Nina agrees." Fabian said from behind us. "How did you get in?" Amber asked, forgetting that I unlock my door as soon as I wake up. "Door was open." he replied simply. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"So, where do you want to live, Nina?" Evelyn asked again. I thought about it for a second. I knew I wanted to live some place where it was warm all the time. I also didn't really like the big cities, so…. "Some where out in the ocean, maybe?" I said. "I know, I just asked out of courtesy. You end up living with us on Isla de la Sirena." She replied.

"Isla de la Sirena? Where's that? I've never heard of it." I asked. "It's an island we own that's directly in middle of the Bermuda Triangle." she said. "Why there? Isn't that a bit, unlucky?" I asked again. "Not to us, since we were the ones that caused all of the…wreckage." she replied. "What?" I exclaimed. I felt bad, though, cause she looked a bit regretful. I waited for her to explain.

"When we were only around 200, we discovered our Siren form." she started. "We started singing, and just sang and sang every night for probably about 50 years. Obviously, none of the big technology was invented, so nobody knew that the Bermuda triangle was where 90% of the missing ships sank, but when the first plane flew over, we started singing because we were so enthusiastic. He was flying low, though, and our singing distracted him and made him lose control. He crashed, and we dissolved the plane using our mer-venom." she finished sadly.

"But what about all the planes that fly way overhead? they cant hear you." I stated, a little confused. "Our singing also jams the sonar of jets, ships, and pretty much everything that has electricity on board." she told us. _wow, so… What's it like there?_ I asked mentally. "It's tropical, maintaining a steady temperature of 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Plus, it's completely private, so the only noise you hear is the roar of the ocean and the many birds and insects that live there." she spoke out loud. "But, there is something else. The Cullens also live there with us. I mean, it's not exactly a catch, but if you were thinking along the lines of nobody-but-us, then it's off the list." She spoke again. "No, it sounds perfect." I told her. "So, I'm assuming that you already have the house built?" Fabian asked. "Yep. It was actually finished yesterday, and its all ready for you to move into. Just as soon as your married, you know." Evelyn replied, making both of us blush.

The rest of the week was spent planning and listening to Ambers' complaints about everything.

"Oh come on, Nina. It's the beach, how could you pass that up?" Amber asked me. Truth be told, I really wanted to go, but I didn't like people seeing me in a bathing suit. I mean, it's not that I was fat, I just didn't like the bathing suit Amber picked out for me. She was a little less than conservative, and wasn't afraid to show a bit of skin here and there, so she obviously went for the smallest bikini the store had. I, on the other hand, liked one-pieces, like this cute black and white checkered one I saw. It was like an extremely short dress, and had a halter top. Unfortunately, when I showed it to Amber, she said that even though she respected me, that bathing suit was totally out of the question, and so she picked a cobalt blue bikini, with little ruffles on the straps and shorts.

After I agreed to go, me and Amber packed our bags and got in my car. Mara had come over, along with Patricia, but they decided to take Patricia's black Lamborghini. When we got there, the boys were already waiting for us, so we quickly changed and ran to the water. It felt extremely good, and I just wanted to melt into it. Before I knew what I was doing, I was mermaid.

_Dang it! Someone's gonna see me! I better swim out deeper._ I thought. Luckily, nobody had seen, and I was able to tell everyone where I was using mind speak. Being a mermaid felt great! I was able to slice through the water like a hot knife through butter, and I didn't have to hold my breath, I could just breathe as if I was on land. Plus, the little fishes loved me.

I kept swimming out deeper, and before I knew it, I couldn't see land anymore. But that was okay with me! I decided to swim back, though, because it was getting boring out there all alone. When I could just barely make out the shore line, I ran into everyone, including the Vensara girls. _What's are we all doing? _I asked, mentally of course. "We're going to the reef that's around a mile out." Melody said. That was when I noticed their…. Tops. They weren't actually wearing anything, but they had scales covering that area. I looked down and noticed I was the same way. I blushed, but talked it off.

"It's a mile out? How long is it gonna take to get there?" I asked. Kylie started laughing hysterically, leaving the rest of us confused. "It'll only take about a minute." she said between chuckles. "Whoa… How fast is that?" Amber questioned. "60 miles an hour." Evelyn stated, "We've checked it." Now that was cool! "Then lets get going!" I said.

The reef was amazing. It had every kind of coral imaginable, tons and tons of beautiful fish, and, my favorite, Sea Angels! They were the cutest little things, and they just swam right up to you.

The Vensara's started swimming through the sea anemones, saying that they cleaned your tail for you. I tested it out, and they were right. It felt like they were pulling off little microscopic pieces of algae and seaweed. After awhile, it started getting dark. But strangely, I could see just as well when it was completely dark than when it was light.

_You guys, shouldn't we be getting back by now? _I asked. I heard Kylie reply, _Nah, we got time. But if you want to home, you can. _I didn't want to go back alone, though. _Wanna come with me, Amber? _I questioned. _Are you kidding me? I'm gonna stay as long as I can! _she exclaimed._ I'll come with you. _Fabian said. I immediately complied. _Catch me if you can! _I yelled to him. _Oh, it's on!_ I heard him reply.

Turns out, we can actually go a lot faster than 60 miles an hour, I'd say more around 150. When we got to shore, I hauled my self up on land, and looked at my tail. It was a deep purple, with emeralds and diamonds scattered through out it.

After I was done gawking at myself, I shifted into vampire form. Fabian was just now crawling out of the water, "I beat you by a landslide." I told him. He really had no choice other than to agree. "Come on, lets get home." he said as I watched him shift into a vampire as well.

I started running, but he reminded me that I'd taken my car. "But I don't wanna drive!" I complained, as if that would change the outcome. It didn't. "Come on you!" He said, picking me up and spinning me around. When he put me down, I raced to my car and jumped in the drivers seat, starting the engine.

It would've taken a human about half an hour to get there, but, with our amazing eyesight, it took half that.

I parked my car in front of our little apartment building and jumped out. He had been driving behind me, so we both got there at the same time. It was about midnight, and most people were asleep, so we ran to my room as quietly as we could, meaning, we made about as much noise as a falling leaf. I unlocked the door and ran to the living area, where I placed on the coffee table a moon shell I had found. It was just what the room needed.

He ghosted up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I turned to face him. That was all the invite either of us needed.

It felt like the world had stopped, and we were the only people in existence. As we kissed it was like a fire started in our hearts, and the longing for each other deepened.

When we pulled apart, it was only cause we heard Amber open the door, calling out "Nina! I know you and Fabian are in here kissing! don't try to lie to me!" _How does she do it? _I asked Him. _I have no idea._ he replied. She walked into the room, flipping on the light, and saw us forehead to forehead. "Aha! I've found you! Now Nina, Evelyn's here, and she has a couple of ideas. Which means, Fabian, you have to leave." she exclaimed. "Alright fine. See you tomorrow, Nina." he said, kissing me one last time.

"You guys are so in love! I wish I was getting married." she pouted. "You'll find someone eventually, you just have to start looking." I said, staring at the door.

"So, what are your ideas, Evelyn?" I asked. "I was thinking for your bouquet you could have the traditional roses with baby's breath, only instead of red, a lavender color. And for the bridal walk, you could have A River Flows In You, by Yiruma." She replied. "Yeah, that sounds perfect! I do have one little issue though…" I started. "I don't know anyone young enough to be a flower girl." It was the truth, I didn't know any little girls. She surprised me with her answer.

"Maybe Melody's daughter would do it." she said. Wait, _Melody's daughter? I thought shifters couldn't have kids? _I thought. "Yes, they can. The kids stop aging when they're around 5 or 6, then they grow intellectually until they're about 11, and that's when they stop altogether." _This is amazing! _I thought. _Life doesn't get any better than this!_ "And why doesn't life get any better?" Amber asked. "Because! I can be with Fabian forever, then I can have kids who only age to about 7, and I can live with them forever!" I replied. "Oh… I don't see it." she said. _I'm not even gonna try._ I told Evelyn. "So, what's her daughter's name?" I asked. She simply stated, "Rose"

After a long day, I was ready to go to bed. So, after Evelyn left, and Amber had went home, I threw on some pajama's and went to sleep.

**A/N HEY PEEPS! FOR ALL OF YOU THAT ARE LOOKING FOR FLUFF, DON'T WORRY! IT'S ON ITS WAY! WEDDING IS COMING SOON, AND I WILL ALSO BE DOING MARA AND PATRICIA'S WEDDING FROM THEIR POINT OF VIEW. CHOW Y'ALL.( now, I'm not from Tennessee, I'm from Michigan)**


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyns POV

_Wow, _I thought as I got home. _They remind me so much of me and Zack._ It was total truth, when me and Zack had started dating, we were both really shy. But, as time wore on, we got knew we were the yin and yang to each other. When I walked through the door, Kylie and Mikey were making out on the couch. "Whoa whoa guys! Go in your bedroom and do that, not in the living room!" I said, shielding my eyes. Kylie huffed a reply "Fine geeze! Not my fault you're a softie." She's such a weirdo! Anyone would be freaked out if they walked into their apartment and saw their sister and brother-in-law making out. I walked into my bedroom, changed, and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that everyone was already busy with other stuff, even Kylie, who was almost always the last one up. "What's going on?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. I then noticed that Nina, Mara, Patricia and their fiancé's were there.

And at the same time I also realized what kind of pajama's I was wearing. Pink fleece with little black hearts all over them, not my best pair. I quickly raced back into my bedroom and changed into my favorite, dark blue satin pants with a matching short sleeve shirt. "So…what are you guys doing here?" I asked. Kylie answered for them. "They're here because…" a long pause never meant anything particularly good. "They wanted to know if we could arrange their weddings sooner." she said, sounding a little guilty. "What! There are a lot of weddings at that church this year! Are you just gonna make poor Pastor Randy run around like a madman trying to figure everything out?" I shrieked, slightly annoyed with all of them. And then, I was calm. "Kylie, please let go of me." I stated quietly. She listened and within a few seconds I was annoyed again.

After a few minutes, though, they won the battle and I called Pastor Randy. He said that he could squeeze all three of them on the 25th,26th, and 27th of may . The three couples seemed happy with this decision, and so the weddings would be in 3 weeks. (**A/N You thought it was gonna be longer, didn't ya?)**

The rest of the day was spent making all the necessary arrangements and having fun. I brought out the game of Forbidden Island…. and we lost. Mostly because Jerome set the meter at legendary even though nobody had played before. After that we played Settlers of Catan. Mara and Jerome one once, and Fabian and Nina won the other two times we played. After that, everyone went home.

Really, all that was left to do was wait, because all of the planning was done and the invitations sent out. Patricia and Eddies was going to be first, what with them being the most fiery and passionate. Plus Eddies lack of self control was making Patricia anxious. After them would be Mara and Jerome, and last of all was Nina and Fabian. They were last because they were the most laid back, and Fabian wasn't having a hard time keeping his hands off Nina, like Eddie was with Patricia.

Melody's daughter, Rose, had agreed to be the flower girl for all the weddings, and had made good friends with the three couples. Patricia's dress was strapless, came down to her knees, and was very fitted and tight with a black lace accent at the waist. Mara's dress was a floor length column skirt, with a lace boat-neck top and a small amount of rhinestone detailing on the skirt. And of course, we all know Nina's dress.(**A/N jump back to the end of chapter 3 if you don't.**)

The next few weeks, everyone was at our apartment 98% of the time, and the other two percent, we were at one of their apartments. It wasn't for any particular reason, we just liked each other's company. They learned a lot of things about being Shifters, like the fact that our only enemy isn't even a living thing!

"We don't know why, but we just know that we are." I was saying. I had been telling Nina and Fabian not to go to a science laboratory. The reason was, lots of times labs have Formaldehyde somewhere. All shifters, no matter what form we're in, get extremely sick if we smell even the tiniest bit of it. She had asked me why.

So after a long three weeks, it was finally wedding day…..

**A/N hey guys! Thank u soooo much for being soooo patient! I was grounded for a while, and my parents always think I'm on the computer too much. ( I admit, it's the truth) but anyways…. Patricia and Eddies wedding is first! You know, cuz I just see Eddie having a hard time not "doing anything" if you know what I mean. but whatever. And the idea behind the formaldehyde thing was because I'm dissecting a worm today and last night I smelled the formaldehyde and I didn't like it. So that's where that came from. P.S. I'm home schooled! It's so kewlio!**

**Love you guys! Juliet.**


	12. Chapter 12

Patricia's POV

_Okay. Just stay calm. It's only gonna be half and hour, _I thought to myself over and over. But nothing could calm the butterflies in my stomach. Yes, I loved Eddie with every ounce of my soul, and yes, I wanted to spend all of my life with him, but I was nervous. I always imagined Piper getting married first, not me. Piper who was standing behind me, getting her bridesmaid dress on.

"Ow! Careful Amber!" I yelled. She was trying to curl my hair, but after many complaints from me and failed attempts to get it to stay curled, she gave up and put it in a messy bun.

I was in my vampire form so I wouldn't need to put on makeup, and I tried to resist the urge to rip out the thousands of bobby pins Amber was using in my hair.

"Cant I just leave it down?" I complained as she continued playing with it. "Absolutely not!" She squealed. (**A/N if you've watched breaking dawn, that last line might sound a bit familiar. ) **

After a long time of fussing, complaining, and shrieking, everything was ready. I was ready.

My grandfather was going to walk me down the aisle. After 17 years away from my parents, our relationship had only gotten worse. They could die, and the only reason I would care was because then Piper wouldn't have a place to stay for a bit. They weren't even invited.

My bridal party went like this: Piper was my maid of honor, Melody's daughter Rose was my flower girl, Amber, Nina, Mara, and the Vensara girls were my bridesmaids. We didn't have a ring bearer, and we honestly didn't care.

My grandfather's name was Bond. No, not James Bond, although I always called him that when I was little. Just Bond Williamson. I felt like he was the only one that ever loved me and Piper equally.

My mum and dad were always fussing over Piper, and never so much as glanced at me. But when it came to Grandfather, he treated us both equally, and I loved him.

We were just waiting outside the church doors as my bridal party took their walk. "Thanks for doing this for me, I really, really appreciate it." I whispered to him. He whispered back "Anything for you, Patricia. Your dad may not have paid attention, but I love you and will until the end of my days." it made me tear up a little, but then I recognized our cue and the doors opened.

There was my Eddie Kreuger, waiting at the end of the aisle. I wanted to run to him, but I remembered my grandfather and the rose petals at my feet, and walked slowly.

As we reached the end, he placed my hand in Eddie's, and we walked up the steps. The pastor began his speech, and we began our vows. "I, Patricia Williamson, take you, Eddison Sweet, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever and ever. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I repeated after the pastor.

Eddie repeated me, only he said "my wedded wife", obviously. And of course there was the "lighting of the unity candle", and, at the end, the famous words: "You may kiss your bride." it was just a simple kiss that lasted about three seconds. Then everyone started clapping and cheering and all that.

The reception was at The Hellenic Banquet Center, and of course there were pictures, much to my disdain. At least it was Kylie that was taking the pictures, not some random person.

After all was said and done, we got a hotel room and spent our first night together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hi guys! So, happy St. Patricks day! Next is Mara, then, what you've all been waiting for, Nina! This story is based off of my many wandering daydreams, I should have pics of the Vensara girls up by Monday or Tuesday, so whatever. But, luv u all, Jesus rocks, and ttyl!**

**Juliet Knighly.**


	13. Chapter 13

Mara's POV

_I'm getting married._ I must've thought the phrase at least a hundred times.

When we arrived at the church, I got all of my _very_ organized stuff out of my car and ran for the toddler room, which was to serve as my dressing room for the day.

Amber had gotten their early, and her curling iron was already hot. She immediately sat me down in a chair, and started curling away.

My hair was going to be half-up, and I had a small comb tiara with a veil that reached down to my knees.

Obviously I was in my vampire form, making cosmetics unneeded. Amber was starting to divert from the hairstyle I wanted, so I corrected her.

"Amber, that's not how the book says to do it," I had purchased a wedding styles book, and that's where I got my hairstyle from. "Since when do you do things by the book?" she complained. "I'm traditional, Amber. I want to do things correct." I told her. (**A/N doesn't Mara seem like the traditional type?)** "There's no CORRECT way to get married, Mara." she replied. Ugh, she was right. But, that didn't mean I couldn't have my way, now, did it?

"Amber, do my hair in this style, or your not doing my hair at all." I threatened. "Okay, okay, fine." she whined.

After a while, I completely forgot I was sitting in Amber's "Beautifying chair", and was day dreaming. What snapped me out of it was Kylie's high-pitched squeal.

"Green! Our dresses are Green!" apparently green was her favorite color. "Ugh! Kylie would you shut up! Good grief, its just a dress." came Evelyn's annoyed reply.

My bridal party was the same as Patricia's, except I didn't have a maid of honor.

At last, after much squealing and complaining, I was ready to put my dress on.

My dress was perfect. It was originally strapless, but I had bought a lace boat-neck jacket to cover it. It also had a few emerald rhinestones on the skirt.

Walking me down the aisle was my brother, Peyton. Our parents had died when we were little, and our grandparents had taken us in. Unfortunately though, my grandfather was too ill to be there, so again, my brother was walking me down.

So there we were, standing outside the sanctuary doors, waiting for our music.

I whispered to my him, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I loved my brother. We hadn't ever really fought like most siblings (**A/N like me and my sibs. We're always at each others throats, but I guess that happens when there's five of you.**) "Hey, you're my baby sis. It's no big deal." he whispered back.

There was our cue. The doors opened, and I started walking toward HIM. My fiancé, my soul mate, my perfect match. Jerome Clarke.

As I met his gaze, it was like I fell in love all over again. His smile made my heart melt, and I drowned in his eyes, eyes that showed so much love. We reached the end, and he was standing in front of me.

I gave Peyton a little kiss on the cheek, then walked up the 2 small steps and stood beside him.

Pastor Randy started the traditional vows, and as we said them, the world seemed to melt away.

"You may now kiss your bride." Ahh, the famous words, half a second later, a beautiful kiss that was passionate enough to make Wesley and Buttercups' look like a peck on the cheek.

The reception was at the same place as Patricia and Eddies, the Hellenic Banquet Center.

The only aspect I didn't like, was the fact that Kylie took a picture every 2 seconds. Other than that, everything was perfect, and as night fell, we booked a hotel, and spent our first night as husband and wife….

**A/N So, there's Mara's wedding. Obviously, I refuse to go into detailed "wedding night" scenes, as they usually involve….. Yeah whatever. But, I do have five siblings. Conner, my 15 year old brother, then me (13), then my 12 year old sis Autumn, then my 6 y. old brother, Hayden, and last but not least, my 5 y. old sis, Heidi. So yeah, were a pretty big Fam. My dad's a firefighter and my mom stays at home to home school us. Oh, P.S, I wont be able to put a pic of the vensara's up, cuz Monica,(Melody) wasn't at church yesterday, which was when I was gonna take the pics. So, ttyl, and Please keep reading!**

**Juliet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N so here it is! So sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately. And tomorrow is the chicken dinner and pie auction at my church, so I've been helping with that. But, on with the wedding! I hope I don't disappoint!**

Nina's POV

_Today's the day! I'm finally getting married!_ I thought as I jumped out of bed.

It was about eight o'clock, and everything was already in my car, so all I had to do was get dressed and hop in, which was what I did.

When I got there, Amber was waiting, and as soon as I walked through the door she grabbed me and pulled me to my dressing room. She sat me down in her "beautifying chair" and started working with my hair. I wanted a half up bun, with the rest of my hair down and curled, which she readily agreed to, saying that it would flatter my face shape, as if I knew what that meant. My hair curled easily, so within a few minutes, it was done.

When the Vensara's got there, Kylie and Evelyn were arguing over why they had to come "so early". Apparently, Kylie wanted to sleep a few more hours, but Evelyn had insisted that they come and help with whatever they could.

When my hair was finished, I stood up and put my dress on. It fit like a glove, and was everything I wanted. It was perfect. Amber couldn't stop squealing, saying that I looked like a princess. I accepted the compliment with what would have been a blush, had I been in human form.

When I looked in the mirror, I almost fell over, metaphorically. Surely that beautiful girl wasn't me! But it was, and I felt, needless to say, happy.

Weddings bring everyone together, or so they say, and mine was no exception. In the dressing room, even Kylie and Evelyn were getting along good.

My wedding was traditional with a modern twist. At first I was going to go modern with a vintage spin, but, I ended up liking more of the older stuff. So, yes, Fabian was going to be wearing a tux, unlike the more casual suits we planned on originally.

Melody was getting into her dress, and Amber was trying to get Kylie to hold still so she could do her hair, much to the latter's dismay. Evelyn looked like she was lost in thought, so I figured I would slip out, and take a peek around the church. I was wearing a bracelet that had a hidden watch, so I could get back before they noticed.

Lot's of the doors were locked, so I just ignored those. The children's wing was log-cabin themed, and they had a puppet stage in one corner. The teen room wasn't themed, but it had a star, a compass, and a heart with a cross and wings painted on the left wall. On the far wall, Acts 17:28 was painted in black. The youth groups name was Infuse Student Ministries.

The gym was large and simple, with bleachers on one wall.

It took about 7 minutes to explore everything, so I was back before anyone saw I was gone….. Almost. Evelyn had snapped out of her little trance right before I got back, and in looking around she saw I wasn't there. Of course, I had to walk in about 3 seconds later. "Where were you?" she asked so softly that nobody else could hear. I replied using mind speak. _I went exploring._ She just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

Eddie was going to walk me down the aisle, what with being my eternal protector and all that. So, when all the preparations were done, I met him outside the sanctuary doors, bouquet in hand.

The music started and as I strained to hear cue, we exchanged a few words.

"Guess I wont be your protector for much longer." he joked. "Guess not. Now Fabian's my Osirian." At this he chuckled openly. "No, he'll be your protector, but I refuse to give up my title as Osirian." We laughed quietly for a few seconds then were silent.

The doors opened, and we started our walk. My heart melted when I saw him standing there. It was little Rose in front of me, who was actually 116, that reminded me to walk slowly. As we reached the altar, I gave Eddie a quick hug then half-ran up the steps.

Pastor Randy began the traditional vows, and as we repeated them and looked into each others eyes, we knew that immortality would be completely fine, just so long as we had each other.

Before we knew it, he had said the words "you may kiss the bride" and we were wrapped in a beautiful, sweet kiss.

Unlike the Sweet's and Clarke's, our reception was actually at the church, in the gym.

All of our friends from Anubis house were there, and of course our friends from other places. Kylie was our photographer, and it felt like she took a picture every 2 seconds, which it turns out she did.

After the reception, which lasted until about 6:00 pm, we climbed into the ridiculously overpriced Aston Martin that the Vensara's rented for us, and went to the hotel we had booked 'til tomorrow, which was when we left for our honey moon.

_Life is full of beauty, and love is one of those, _I thought later that night…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys! So, like I said, the chicken dinner was this past Sunday, and it went great! We made probably around 1,000 dollars in pies! And when I say we, it means my youth group, (Infuse Student Ministries) which is where all the money from the dinner goes, into our "Teen Accounts" so we can go to events like Acquire the Fire and such. Wow I talk to much, on with the story!**

Nina's POV

I woke up, not knowing where I was at first, but then remembering everything. Getting married, listening to Mozart in that super expensive car, and the nights activities.

I rolled over in bed, and looked at my sleeping husband._ Husband. _It gave me shivers to say that about him. I loved him so much and knew that yesterdays decision had been the right choice.

As I was staring at him, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I returned the gesture. We leaned in for a kiss which turned into more, and we didn't pull away for about an hour. I broke off first.

"We should get going, the other couples will be wondering where we are." I said. He replied with a question. "But will they?" he said. _Yes._ I replied, using mind speak._ Knowing the Vensara's, they probably left us alone but called everyone else. We should go._

So we got up and started getting dressed, which took about 3 seconds. When we returned our room key to the front desk, who was there but Kylie. She of course started screaming at us.

"Where the heck have you guys been? We've been waiting for like 20 minutes!"

We just rolled our eyes and smiled, which seemed to aggravate her even more.

"The jets all ready, and everyone but you guys are on it! Come on!" she yelled again.

So we started out towards our car at an embarrassingly slow rate for a vampire, yet a fast walk for a human.

When we got to the house Kylie had given us directions to, we were stunned, but not surprised. In front of us was a house probably about 55,000 square feet*,it's drive way probably 3 miles into the woods**. They had an extremely spacious backyard, with what looked like a landing pad for a plane or helicopter.

On the landing pad, was a jet shaped like a manta ray without the tail. We walked up to the open door and boarded.

The inside looked like a fancy living room, with three large couches, a 75 inch flat screen T.V, a fireplace, and a huge windows on either side. Next to the windows were dinner tables and chairs. On the back wall there were three doors.

"What on earth?" I asked Melody, who was standing nearby. "You don't like it?" she said, with the smallest hint of worry in her voice. "No, I mean, what is this?" I asked again. She smiled.

"Welcome aboard _The Vampire_, one of the most luxurious and jets on earth." she replied. _Umm, isn't that Air Force 1? _I asked her in my head. For some reason, they like to reply out loud. "No, there are way fancier planes than that. Take this one for example."

_Good point. So, who flies the plane? _I quizzed. Again, out loud. "Evelyn, usually. But me and Kylie do sometimes." _Geez, how often do they use this thing? _I thought, not really asking. She replied anyways. "Probably about a dozen times a month. It was a present from the military."

Now this I had to ask out loud. "Why on earth would the Military give you a present?"

Kylie zipped over from wherever she had been and answered. "Because we do a lot of secret missions for them, missions that are impossible for regular humans." I was confused, so I said "Let me get this straight, you guys work for the military. You do secret missions. The military gives you presents… America's weird." I stated. What she said next surprised me.

"It's not just America. How do you think we were changed? There's shifters on pretty much every continent. Well except Antarctica, you know. 'Cause there's nothing there."

Just then Evelyn came out smiling and wearing a pilots uniform. "Ready for takeoff! Please find a seat and buckle up!" she said in a sugary voice. "Uh, there's nowhere TO sit." I pointed out. She pressed a button on the wall and the couches transformed into rows of seats. "Of course." I said.

Patricia and Eddie came out of one of the rooms holding hands and looking at each other romantically. Same thing with Mara and Jerome.

After exchanging a few words, we all sat in one of the chairs. The T.V clicked on and Evelyn appeared on the screen, sitting in the pilot's chair. "OK, we're gonna takeoff as soon as Melody sits down." she said.

Eddie indicated something obvious that none of us had noticed. "Uh, don't you need a runway for that?" he asked. Of course, they had to give an extremely detailed answer. "This jet's kinda special, if you haven't noticed. It uses Loffstream, a new technology developed by the U.S Air Force…." After that they started using words that only Fabian understood.

When they were done explaining, we felt ourselves lift off the ground, and suddenly everything outside the windows was flying by.

Soon we where high in the sky, and walking around. They said it would take about 36 hours to get there, obviously not one of the fastest jets in the world. Either that, or they were flying it slow on purpose.

The sides of the plane were completely clear, and the country below was beautiful. Me and Fabian were sitting at one of the tables next to the large windows. "I wonder what they did to get such an amazing plane…" I thought aloud. Big mistake.

Kylie, apparently, had been keeping tabs on everyone, and ran over to answer my question.

"What does the media say about al-Qaeda?" she quizzed. I had no clue, so that's what I told her. she had everyone surrounding her within five minutes.

"Well, it's a group of terrorists that are constantly trying to attack America. We're sorta the reason none of the attacks get through. We spy on them, and every time we get good information, we report to the government. That's why President Barack is so laid back, because he knows we have everything under control."

After talking about terrorists and classified information for awhile, she went back to wherever the heck she came from.

When night rolled around, we found our bedroom. It had a very large bed, a 48 inch T.V, and lots and lots of movies. We watched _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, _then went to bed.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Soooo sorry this so long! I've been so lazy! I'm actually gonna start a new crime series following a group of teenage FBI agents, because I love crime shows (personal fav is Numb3rs) but any way, luv u all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a crazy long time, but I'm a pretty busy person and if I'm gonna write, I'm gonna take the time to make sure it's done well. And super sorry if I offended anyone with the "Barack is so laid back" comment, its just that he seems that way to me. Oh, and 55,000 square feet is as big as the white house, and I forgot why I put a star next to 3 miles. Anyway, on with the story!**

Nina's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't know where I was. But then I saw the T.V, and remembered.

I walked out of our bedroom, trying not to wake Fabian (which failed) and went to go get breakfast. Apparently, me and Fabian were "Late Birds" as Eddie said, because everyone else was already up! I rolled my eyes and smiled, then went to go find some food.

Kylie materialized and showed me where the pantry was. I had some cereal, and a glass of orange juice. I walked over to the far table and started eating, and Fabian joined me.

We talked for awhile, about our many adventures in the Anubis House, and other things.

We were interrupted by Kylies loud "You can see it now, guys! Come look!"

Everyone squeezed into the cockpit, eager to see the island we were going to spend a few weeks on.

When it came into view, everyone ooh'ed and ahh'ed. It was beautiful.

"Isla de Sirena" Evelyn said. Everybody looked at her, with a confused expression on their face. "What? None of you took Spanish?" she asked with an exasperated tone. We all shook our heads. She sighed, then translated. "It means Mermaid Island." Again, everyone ahh'ed.

After that Melody instructed that we all sit down and buckle up. We did as we were told, and thank goodness, because Evelyn turned up the thrusters or something. We were going way faster than we had been before.

In a few minutes, we were landing on a giant cement slab on the beach of the island. When we stepped out, it was sunny, warm, and beautiful.

I saw Amber a few feet away. I hadn't known she was coming. "What are you doing here?" I asked her with a hug.

"Well, I wanted to go with you in the plane, but the Vensara girls wanted it to be a surprise, so they gave me directions, and I swam here."

I was stunned that she had actually swam all this way. Amber's usually kinda lazy, so for her to tire herself like that was a bit unheard of.

I took in my surroundings. Like I said, we had landed on the beach, and the ocean was just a few short feet away. I resisted the urge to run, transform into a mermaid, and just melt into the crystal clear, turquoise waters.

Melody stepped off the plane and called to us.

"Come on, you happy couples! Your houses are this way!"

We followed her, and after a few minutes of walking, six beautiful houses came into view.

They had "thatched" roofs, driftwood siding, and an adorable porch on the side of each. Kylie pointed out whose was whose, and I took Fabian's hand and ran up to ours.

We stepped inside, and just stared. It opened up into a dining area, with a bar on the left wall, and a hundred gallon aquarium built into the other. We found our bedroom, and laughed at what we saw.

Inside there were replicas of many ancient Egyptian artifacts, with the Cup of Ankh on a pedestal, and the Mask of Anubis on the wall. It was perfect, and as we walked back outside, we couldn't help but smile. Evelyn noticed.

"What are you two smilin' about?" she asked. I couldn't help but tease her.

"We're gonna have to do some serious remodeling in the bedroom, but other than that it's pretty good."

She knew I was joking, though, because of their ability to read minds.

"Nice try." she said. "So, time for some cool facts about this island. First, it has virtually no bugs, due to the many supernatural beings. Second, it has an extremely exotic array of shells, so if you're that kind of person, go swimming… That's it." she ended, somewhat blandly.

I practically hauled Fabian into the water, and a few seconds later we were swimming hand in hand over the reef. This was MY kind of paradise. Swimming as a mermaid holding hands with my husband.

Life doesn't get much better…..

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, it's been super duper long, and I'm extremely sorry! But at least I finally got this chapter up! Hopefully next one will be up sooner, luv ya!**


	17. List of Powers

**Hey guys, so to tide you over until the next chapter, I give you, the powers list. It is a list of the characters powers. **

"I will love you forever" powers list.

Nina: Gift Thief: she can steal another "supernatural's" gift, giving her that power and making the creature she stole it from incapable of using it. Or she can break a piece off, giving her the ability to use it but only for a certain time.

Fabian: Portrayer: He can blind you with out actually harming you, or portray and optical illusion, making you feel like you're in, for example, the rainforest, without actually being there.

Amber: Aura Viewer: she can see people's aura's in the form of a colored mist surrounding them.

Mara: Future Seer: she can see a subjective future.

Jerome: Influencer: he can influence the future by envisioning what he wants to happen.

Patricia: Inflictor: she can make an electrical current run up and down her body, so that when you touch her she shocks you with one of many levels of pain.

Eddie: Physical Repulsion: he can make you either so disgusted or so frightened by him that you don't want to be anywhere around him. Patricia likes it when he uses this gift on other girls.

Evelyn: Inflictor: she can make you feel as if you're burning, but unlike Patricia's gift she only has one level of pain. High.

Melody: Mind Control: she can completely control a person, making them do anything she wants. When she releases them, they don't remember a thing.

Kylie: Emotion Controller and Feeler: she can feel your emotions, and at the same time control them, hence Nina isn't super upset that her Gran's dead.

Jamie: Future Seer: she can also see a subjective future.

Vensara's husbands: Zack is the only one with an actual gift, time control. He can go into the past and future and bring back anything he wants, including humans. All of the other husbands have no definite gift.

All Shifters have the power to read minds and mind speak.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys i'm so so sorry for not finishing this like I said! Here's the epilogue my loves, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p>Nina POV<br>~

It's been twenty years since that night. I'm 38 now, but I look identical to the way I did then.

About three years after we were married, Fabian and I were expecting our first child, our beautiful Lily Dana Rutter, and a year later her little brother came along, who we named Daniel Joshua Rutter. They both have their father's locks, but unlike his sister Daniel got my eyes. We spoil them half to death, but we make sure they keep their good attitudes. We love them so much.

Surprisingly, Patricia and Eddie were the next to get pregnant, about six years after they were married. She was terrified at first, and was a certifiable demon when she was carrying him, but when little Michael Timothy was born she turned out to be a natural mother. They waited about 5 years before having another boy, James Hayden, and then another four before conceiving a girl, Elizabeth Alexandra. All three of them inherited their mother's dark hair, but they all got their fathers eyes. They travel a lot, but never miss a holiday dinner or "family" get together, since we are a family now.

Mara and Jerome were a bit reluctant to have kids, but when about ten years had passed they had their first child, a girl named Amita Hasini, and they had twins soon after, Mathew Damian and Kyle Jason. Amita looks exactly like her mom, and the boys look just like their dad with the exception that they got their mother's chocolate brown eyes. They're extremely intelligent, as their parents are, and they're more introverted, but once you get to know them they're actually a little bit crazy in a good way.

After only a few weeks, Amber left the island for New York to pursue her fashion career. She's been extremely successful, and every once and again I'll turn on the fashion channels and catch a glimpse of her. Around three years after she left she emailed me and said that she had a boyfriend, and four years after that she married and changed him. She doesn't have any kids yet, but she's very happy.

As for the rest of the islands inhabitants, we all get along very well and do things together once in a while. I think sometimes my life may be a dream, but I've pinched myself so many times that I'm pretty sure now that its not. And I cant wait to see what the future holds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for sticking with me to the very end! I know this completely disregards the third season, but I didn't really care for that one since Thalia was gone. Leave a last review if you could, and goodbye my loves!  
>~Juliet<strong>


End file.
